Stardream Land
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Inspired by La La Land, Scarlet and Vega fell in love after hearing Scarlet play her drums in the Lightning Lounge. As Scarlet and Vega's position in the band and Vega's studies for her exams become temporary aspirations, their love began to grow stronger, before realizing they are meant for each other more than ever. I DO NOT own the adapted material, and is a Star Darlings story.
1. Vega's POV

**Note: In honor of the critically acclaimed, Oscar-nominated, Golden-Globe winning and award-winning musical, La La Land, this story is an inspiration of the famous romantic musical, because I really love the movie. However, it is and will be VERY different from the movie with settings and characters from Star Darlings, as well as a couple OC characters in the process.**

 **Also, in a disclaimer, I do not own the songs featured in this or adapted story which I pay and show my respects for the award-winning filmmaker Damien Chazelle and the film crew, my apologies, and thank you. I'm a humble fanfiction writer, and I do respect the movie's story with all my heart and I don't wanna cause trouble for anyone. I apologize for any inconvenience, and I love La La Land ever since I watched it in IMAX. I hope it wins several Oscars and Best Picture though! Enjoy. :D**

* * *

 **Imagined in Fanficscope**

 **Stardream Land**

 **December**

As snow falls in the highways of New Prism during the Time of Shadows, there was a heavy traffic jam on a Friday before Christmas weekend, with all the starcar pods and multirider starcars, before a starry swift train passes on the nearby fast tracks, and as the camera follows inside the second swift train car, there was a familiar magenta-black haired girl with magenta eyes, butch-like personality and a magenta hoodie jacket, named Scarlet, a Star Darling in Starling Academy, born in New Prism.

She was trying to sketch a picture of the city of New Prism, but a few bumps in the swift train tracks causes her steadiness to go over the edge, much to her partial annoyance, but she manages to fix the spot and continue sketching the picture.

Then, the camera goes further right a few metres away in the second swift train car to see another familiar, but beautiful blue-haired girl with blue eyes, femme-like personality and blue jacket, named Vega, another Star Darling in Starling Academy, born in Kaleidoscope City.

Also, Vega was trying to study for her test that day, and yet, she is also the smartest of all the twelve Star Darlings, which she has passed astronomically on her tests at the academy.

Both were going to Starling Academy, and minutes later, when the swift train finally comes to the station near the academy, people exit the bus, including both Scarlet and Vega, before the two accidentally bump on the way out, the two looking before saying hi, but not until they went off to their destinations.

* * *

 **VEGA'S POV**

One time at the Illumination Library that day, Vega was studying her test for today with the help of Cassie, despite her not having the same test, alongside the help and research of holo-books during her studying, which she is an expert of.

But during this, her Starzap rang, and Vega turning on her Starzap, the time being **3** **:55 PM** , which the test is about five minutes away, which alarms her.

Hurrying, Cassie asks, "Where you going, Vega?"

"I need to be there at the academy! My test's in five minutes-", Vega explains, before suddenly, she bumps into Ophelia, who she mistakenly was holding Zing she was drinking, spilling some on her shirt, much to her shock.

* * *

At the academy, after Vega wrote her test fifteen minutes later after **4:00 PM** , which was easier since she had studied a lot, she was leaving the academy, back to her dorm, as she opens the enclosed jacket to reveal her Zing-stained blue shirt, while the jacket she is wearing was stain proof.

By the time she reaches her second-year dorm with Piper, she lays on the bed, exhausted of her day studying for her test, which her dorm room was lushly blue and a desk with a Starland laptop on it with a desk chair nearby.

Right after Vega took her Sparkle Shower, wrapped in a bathrobe, she looks at the mirror, which is sparkled, she wipes some of the sparkles off, but she sees her reflection, before the lights dim for a dramatic moment, as Vega looked and smiled at the way she looks, humming with beautiful music-

"Oh my stars.", Piper interrupted, as she opens the door to the bathroom Vega's in for her Sparkle Shower. "Ever heard of a vent?"

Vega apologizes, "It's an entrance.", as she exits the bathroom, fully clothed in a few seconds.

"Vega! How'd it go?", Clover, another second-year Star Darling, came next to Piper and asked Vega, who the latter hesitated.

Also, Astra, the last of the other three second-year Star Darlings, ask, "Why is there a convention in the bathroom?"

"Two minutes, girls. Vega, you're coming, right?", asks Piper as the other three girls were getting ready.

Vega explains, "Can't. Studying."

"What? Did she say studying?", Piper asks Clover and Astra, who the two don't answer and shrug. "Look, I know things got a little busy today. There are things you're perfect for that I agree on. But right now, you're coming. It'll be fun."

Vega predicts to Piper, "I believe it'll be a bunch of social stars packed into one of those academy houses."

"Exactly.", Piper pointed out. "Fun.", she then says before pulling out a slimmer, a much similar, beautiful dress like the Shining Star Dance dress Vega wore earlier. "This looks familiar."

Vega said, "My Shining Star Dance dress! I was gonna shelf it in my closet.", noticing this.

"Come on, Vega. What else do you get to see every Starland cliche crammed into a single place?", Clover confides Vega.

Piper then says, "Clover! That's a little rude, but I'm proud. There's nothing to make fun of. This party will be starmanity to it's finest.", before she breaks into the first song of the story while Vega rolls her eyes a bit.

 **Piper: You got the invitation, (Clover: You got the right address,) You need some medication, (Astra: The answer's always yes,)**

 **A little chance encounter, could be the one you've waited for... (All 3: Just squeeze a bit more!)**

 **Clover: Tonight we're on a mission, tonight's the casting call, (Astra: If this is the examination; Vega: Oh starf, help us all,)**

 **Piper: You make the right impression, then everybody knows your name... (Clover & Astra: We're in the fast lane!)**

 **Clover: Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know, the one to finally lift you off the ground...**

 **Piper: Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go, if you're the someone ready to be found...**

 **All 3: Do what you need to do, till they discover you, and make you more than who they see you now,**

 **So with the stars alligned, (Vega: I think I'll stay behind,) You got to go and find...! (Astra: That someone in the crowd.)**

During and after this part of the song, the other three second-year Starlings were dancing and singing as they dressed to their respective seafoam green, dark purple, and red-orange dresses for the party. As the three leave, Vega lays down on her bed, thinking to herself during the instrumental break, that either she stays in her room studying for her next class for the whole break, or go with her friends to the party?

Outside, as the three second-year Star Darlings march and dance to the path near the academy, before they then see Vega, swinging her slim blue Shining Star Dance-like dress, much to the girls' amazement that Vega had chose to go with the other second-year students to the party!

 **All 4: That someone in the crowd!**

As the camera goes up to the starry sky at nighttime during **5:00 PM** , the second-year Star Darlings then were dancing their way to the side of the Starling Academy street, where they took Astra's multi-rider starcar, taking off to the party.

Then as the jazzy and catchy instrumental was heard, a montage occurs as we see Starland neon signs, zing drinks, music, and party exclusives when the four got there, as well as DJs, romantic couples, and cliches in the party.

One time at the party, Vega got a chance to go to the party place's bathroom, where she looks at herself in the mirror, and started to sing the second part of the first song.

 **Vega: Is someone in the crowd the only thing you really see...watching while the world keeps spinning round...?**

 **Somewhere there's a place where I find who I'm gonna be...a somewhere that's just waiting to be found...**

Right after this part, Vega then decides to exit the bathroom, and the next thing she knew, everything was in slow-motion snail's pace, as everyone was almost frozen in time. However, she was unaffected, walking slowly as she saw the partygoers doing their things in slow motion, while snow was falling in the party, before the camera follows her, and as she walks away from the party, the camera stops following her, and instead we see a Starland girl falling down from the second story of the party place to the pool, sparking the song's final part.

 **All Partygoers: Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know, someone who could lift you off the ground,**

 **Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go, someone in the crowd can make you, someone in the crowd can take you flying off the ground,**

 **If you're the someone ready...to...be...FOUND!**

As this part was sung, the camera then goes 360 degrees after resurfacing from the pool after the girl dunks into the pool, and another Starland boy jumps in the pool as the rest of the partygoers were dancing, before the cinematography spins up as fast as a race car, before finally stopping, looking to the starry sky to see an array of shooting star-like fireworks!

* * *

Unfortunately for Vega, as she was trying to leave the party at **6:00 PM** , she couldn't remember where the second-year Starlings put the multi-rider Starcar, and when she tried to call one of her fellow second-year Star Darlings, Piper, with her Starzap, it's battery was dead.

Somehow, ten minutes when she reached the academy, and was about to enter there to go to her dorm room, she started to hear music. Drums with a piano-like tune.

Along with a attractive and romantic melody.

Curious, Vega then follows where the sound was coming from, as she went across the halls to find the tune that's desirable.

She then stops to the Lightning Lounge, where she finds the same Star Darling she saw today in the swift train, a single spotlight shining on the girl playing the drums.

It was Scarlet.

Playing her drums, the way Scarlet plays it changed to a jazzy tune instead of heavy metal-like music, while several other background students in the academy other than the other Star Darlings listen and watch Scarlet perform.

Vega, seeing this while wearing her blue elegant slim Shining Star Dance-like dress, was starting to have feelings for the magenta-black haired third-year Star Darling, a spotlight shining on her as well as a sign of romance...


	2. Scarlet's POV

**SCARLET'S POV**

Arriving to her third-year dorm room, Leona greeted her in a surprise, as Scarlet groans, "Ugh...you gotta stop giving me a star heart attack."

"Oh, hi, Scarlet. How was your day today? I was singing a bit while you were out.", asks Leona.

Scarlet sarcastically says, "Fine, my day went well, whatever. But while I was out, I was sketching one of my pieces of art, but I saw one of my friends when I was going back. I already finished my exam a day earlier."

"Ooh, that is smart of you.", smiled Leona. "The band's going along great. Libby's here to hang out with me in my dorm."

Then, Libby said off-screen, "Hey, Leona! We're gonna play a musical game!"

"Coming, Libby!", the yellow-haired third-year Star Darling reported.

Scarlet also reminded her roommate, "In the meantime while you're doing it, would you please be a little quiet so it doesn't ruin my drumming concentration? It's one of the things that are serious in my future. I don't wanna be Shanghai'ed, though, or whatever I call it."

"As you mean by Shanghai'ed, you mean as ripped off?", asks Leona.

Scarlet agrees, "Yes. Maybe one of the things in my future could involve around and about romance, maybe?"

"Ooh! Someone's got a lover!", gasps and dreamily said Leona, before Libby oohs in surprise.

The third-year magenta-haired jumped, "No, I don't! ...Not...yet. Well, my future is on the ropes right now. I'll make my move. Like a rope-a-dope."

"Great! I'm play with Libby now. Okay?", Leona sweetly says, before she goes to her dorm, leaving Scarlet in peace.

Once the yellow-haired third-year left at that moment, Scarlet says to herself, "I'm a phoenix...rising from the ashes.", before she grabs a piece of a Zoomberry Cake, and a cup of Zing, before she goes to her drum set, placing the two refreshments on a table near the drum set.

Changing it's starry rock tune to a jazzy tune, Scarlet began to practice as she starts listening to a classical jazz song from Wishworld, trying to get the tone right in the first try. After the first try, Scarlet then feeds herself a portion of the Zoomberry Cake, but during her second try with the jazz song while practicing the drums, she was interrupted with sudden loud music from Leona's room when the roommate was playing the musical game with Libby.

" **Can you keep it down!?** ", Scarlet yells angrily, before the loud music dies down as the volume was lowered in Leona's room, no answer, but still taking the camera shot place in Scarlet's dorm since the beginning of this chapter.

Taking a few deep breaths, Scarlet then starts to play the drums again, as successfully, she got it right, with her loving the music as she continues practicing.

* * *

A few hours later at **6:00 PM** , at the Lightning Lounge, several Starling Academy girls were hanging out as Scarlet was seen there, before Gloryah, a student in Starling Academy, comes over to Scarlet and says, "Scarlet?"

"Hey, Gloryah. Thanks for having you here.", the magenta-haired Star Darling greeted.

Gloryah says, "You're welcome. So, since people are hanging out here, I was wondering if you were gonna play some music, you know? Is there a set list?"

"I guess so. Though I don't think they care what I play...", sarcastically says Scarlet, under her breath for the second part.

The starling hears her, "I do, and I don't want to hear any screw-ups or anything wrong."

"Well, would it be okay for just one? Two? Three? None? You know what, fine. That's okay, it works. Good deal.", deals Scarlet. "A nice way to start.", she then says, as Gloryah walks off.

Then she started playing a drum jazz-like tune of Ode to Joy, a song from Wishworld, for the Starlings to hear.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after doing drum jazz renditions of Ride of the Valkyries and one of Beethoven's Symphonies, no one even applauded for Scarlet after these performances.

Disappointed at herself for not applauses, Scarlet takes a deep breath and suddenly, she starts to drift into another music piece.

Actually, the music piece she plays is actually the same attractive and romantic melody the same day.

Then that was the moment when Vega stops by the Lightning Lounge, wearing her beautiful elegant blue Shining Star Dance-like dress, and looking at Scarlet as she plays this jazzy slow tune.

Then, the lights started dimming as spotlights shining on Vega and Scarlet was shown on them, fantasizing that the two are alone, as the camera shot switches to Scarlet as she continues playing the lovely tune, before as we come up to her Starland drums, Scarlet suddenly gets a little mad in a few moments, with a jumble of chords that actually sound fantastic, no matter what Vega thinks of it.

As this happens, the camera shot starts zooming out, as Scarlet concludes the jazzy drum tune, the lights dimming back up and the spotlights on Scarlet and Vega disappearing.

Still with no applause, Scarlet then looks at Vega, for at least one moment for a Starland love at first sight, sort of-like.

Hearing Gloryah clear her throat, we see her not impressed by what Scarlet performed for the Lightning Lounge. She beckons her, before Scarlet comes over, as Vega watches the two have a conversation,

"...every freaking fireballed night.", Gloryah fed up a bit, a bit both upset and disappointed.

Scarlet tries to reason, "I'll try not to be mad at all. I promise-"

"Too late. You're done.", sighs Gloryah.

The magenta-haired Star Darling told, "You're not gonna find a better player, you know that."

"Do you think anyone here gives a supernova? You're done. I see the Time of Shadows' decorations. Good luck in the new staryear.", nicely berated Gloryah, before storming off without losing her temper or saying a word, while some of the students in the Lightning Lounge were giggling and were making fun of Scarlet a bit.

Scarlet groans, before Vega wanted to come over, saying, "I just wanted to say, Scarlet, I saw you playing the drums, and I-"

"Can't. Not in the mood, Vega.", Scarlet unexpectedly walks by Vega as she bumps Vega's shoulder with her's in disdain.

Shocked a bit, Vega watches sadly as Scarlet had stormed off, feeling regret for her...


	3. A Lovely Night

**Note: I watched the Oscars recently, and I am so happy that the source material of the story, which I do not own, La La Land, had won six Oscars! Best Director - Damien Chazelle, Best Actress - Emma Stone, Best Production Design, Best Cinematography, Best Original Score - Justin Hurwitz, and Best Original Song - City of Stars! Even though there was a big Best Picture upset for La La Land, which won that at first, but was actually Moonlight by accident with the wrong envelope, but still, I believe the film is one of the best films ever made! Also, enjoy the rest of the story as it goes. :)**

The next day, after doing three assignments for her classes for half of the day, Vega then went to a Star Prep party with boys from Star Prep in the afternoon, meeting with her three second-year students again, wearing her casual Star Darling outfit again.

"There you are! You missed the end of the party, but it's fine. Also, Clover is hanging out with the DJ while Astra's playing Starball right now. Also, I've got to meet a few Star Prep boys just now!", Piper met with Vega again.

Vega gladly says, "Congratulations. I have to take a refreshment.", before she went off to the snacks.

But during this, Vega stops to see Scarlet, once again, who the latter is in the good mood again, and playing the drums with the Star Prep boy band performing the 1980's Wishworld song Take on Me by Aha, that the Starlings liked, but Vega, whose attention is only towards Scarlet.

After the first song ends and then the boy band played the 1990's Wishworld song Here's Where the Story Ends by The Sundays, Vega smiled dreamily towards Scarlet was playing the drums with the instrumental set at pop version, the other Starling smiling at her back, dreamily while still focused on the drums she's playing for the boy band.

* * *

Again, right after the song, Scarlet was strolling along the Starling Academy park after leaving the party for a bit, before moments later, she spots Vega once again, who left the party for a bit too.

"Okay. I saw you last night.", admitted Scarlet. "And I'm sorry I was angry last night."

Vega then says, "That's okay. You do play very amazing with the drums. Sometimes I practice with my bass guitar when I get free time after my studies."

"So you studying very hard on your classes. I do too, but not a lot. I sketch too. That makes sense. Where do you study again sometimes?", Scarlet talked to Vega.

The blue-haired Star Darling answers, "The Illumination Library. A classic, _and_ a Starlandmark."

"Oh, you do study a lot. Well, now I can see that you're a lovely perfectionist. I'll see you in the movies.", the meganta-haired Star Darling winks at her, which charms the latter, before she then went off back to the party, before Vega starts following her to the party as if she was flirting.

* * *

Later that night, as Scarlet finished her time at the party, she was spotted again by Vega, who finished her time at the party too.

"Scarlet!", Vega greeted again.

Scarlet was surprised and groaned a bit whilst smiling and happy, "You again."

"Are you going back to the academy? Because I am too.", says Vega.

The magenta-haired Starling hesitates and answered, "...Yeah."

"Which path to the academy you wanna take? I won't bother.", the blue-haired Starling asks her.

"...that way?", the other said, before the two go on their way to the academy.

Unfortunately, minutes later, they somehow get lost on the way.

Scarlet notices the heels Vega's holding, for her to wear later, as Scarlet compliments, "Those shoes look beautiful."

"Thanks...thank you for saving the day back there. Strange that we keep running into each other.", thanked Vega.

Scarlet answers, "Yes, it was. Maybe it means something."

"I doubt it.", said Vega.

Scarlet also says to her, "Yeah, I maybe don't think so...but I may want to show you something beautiful. You're gonna love the view, I remember this part of Starland."

She then covers Vega's eyes, before when reaching the top of the hill they are at, she uncovers her eyes, before Vega was amazed by the romantic view of Starland City.

"Awww...it's so beautiful. I love it.", Vega dreamily thanks.

Scarlet agrees, "Yeah, but no shooting stars tonight. The city is beautiful.", before a moment later, Scarlet started to sing after a melody;

 **Scarlet: The day is nearly gone, the lights are turning on, a golden shine that stretches to the space...**

 **We stumbled on a view, that's tailored made for two, what a shame those two are you and me...**

 **Some other femme and butch, would love the sky so much, but there's only you and I, and we've got no turns,**

 **This could never be, you're not the type for me, (Vega: Really?) And there's not a spark inside, what a waste of a lovely night...**

 **Vega: You say there's nothing here, well, let's make something clear, I think I'll be the one to make that shot, (Scarlet: But you'll call,)**

 **And though you looked so cute, in your handsome jacket, (Scarlet: It's a hoodie,) You're right, I've never fall for you or not,**

 **And maybe this appeals, to someone not in heels, or to any starling who feels, there's some chance for romance,**

 **But, I'm frankly feeling nothing, (Scarlet: Is that so?) Or it could be less than nothing, (Scarlet: Good to know! So you agree?) That's right,**

 **Both: What a waste of a lovely night...**

After they sung their parts for the part, the instrumental was heard as when the two sat down on the hill with the view of Starland City, and when Vega was starting to change her shoes for the night, Scarlet then scrapes the ground with her boots for a few times which nearly messes her shoes, until Vega stops her, which Scarlet respectfully paused.

Instead, as Vega was changing her other shoe, Scarlet leans over to look at her feet, until when Vega turns to Scarlet, the magenta-black haired starling looks at the other direction, patiently.

Once Vega was done with her shoe-changing and Scarlet adjusting her leg, the two have their feet on the ground, stepping rhythmically before Scarlet turns around, licks her finger and touches her shoulder, Vega kindly slapping her hand away in a bit of disgust, changing directions, Scarlet turning around again and giving her shoes, which Vega grabs. Succeeding, she stands up, tap dances, and then starts dancing as Vega follows, leaving her shoes on the hill as they both were dancing as the instrumental continues.

After dancing for a moment of turning and walking rhythmically, both then go to the hill again, the continuing camera shot from a couple minutes earlier showing the beautiful sight of Starland City.

Then, as the instrumental heats up in a jazzy and classical way, both Scarlet and Vega start to dance in unison, energizing themselves with both doing the dance moves that Vega did when she was dancing with Libby and Leona one time along with Clover doing the music on her set, showing that both Scarlet and Vega can dance together.

Dancing back to the hill several moments later as the instrumental reaches the conclusion of the song, Scarlet and Vega then walk towards each other, as at the moment they were about to do something romantic, the moment stops as they both heard a Starzap ring.

Vega answers the Starzap and says, "Oh my. It's getting late. You wanna leave now?", asking nicely to Scarlet.

"Oh no. It's fine. It's best if I walk with you.", Scarlet ensured, despite her sarcasm at times, as the two then start walking back to the academy, the camera shot ending.

Once reaching the entrance, Scarlet and Vega say good night to each other, but as they went to their dorms, they ask themselves, if they are in love, as this night has began to spark a relationship.


End file.
